In the Night
by SilentShisou
Summary: NOT RELATED TO TWILIGHT! Romano is a Vampire. He needs blood. A certain sexy Spaniard might be the answer. Might be a second smut filled chapter. Give me your opinion? :3 I would love reviews! Story WAY better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

In the Night

Rated: M for suggestiveness

(A/N: First M fiction by myself! No lemons in this one sorry! Will be soon! :3, anyways, maybe a sequel if I feel up to it later. It's based off of an episode of Vampire Knight I saw. I was listening to the theme song and thought. HOLY CRAP SEXY VAMPIRE ROMANO! Thus this is the result. I think it's cool, I even drew a picture of Vampire!Romano sucking Spain's blood. I should put it as my profile pic so you guys can see it. Anyways! Hope you enjoy!)

.

.

.

A beautiful night has unfolded; the new moon leaves the streets of my country pitch black. Of course, I can see just fine. I can see the door from my bed perfectly; I can see every detail of the painting across the hall. And of course, I can see the body lying next to me, the bandage around his neck, his unusually long lashes closed peacefully, and that damned smile upon his face still.

"God dammit Antonio..."

-1 week earlier-

"Loooviii! Come give boss a hug!" Sighing I kept watching the clock; I hope Feli gets here soon.

"Fuck no..." I glanced over. Fuck! He's pulling the kicked puppy face! Of course I feel guilty now. Standing up I huffed and walked over. He did NOT just start sniffling!

"Fine…." Wrapping my arms around his torso I closed my eyes. S-So I wouldn't have to look at that stupid grin of his!...S-Shut up!

"Oh Lovino! So cuuute! Fusososo!" I felt Antonio return the hug, his arms holding me tightly.

"Okay, you're good Spain."

"No! I love hugging mi lindo tomatito!" He nuzzled his face into my hair. Causing me to blu-not blush! My face was red from anger!

"Ve~, that's so cute fratello! You're hugging Spagna!" Jumping, I pushed Spain away and ran to Feliciano's car.

"Have fun with your hermano Lovi!" Spain called. Rolling my eyes I looked out the window. Hearing the car door shut, I could hear my brother giggling. Idiot.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Starting the car up Feliciano looked over at me.

"Nothing! Is it that time of the month fratello?" Sputtering I looked at him appalled.

"I'm not a God damned women!" I yelled.

"No! I mean, you seemed awfully comfy by Spain's neck. Have you fed this month?" He asked. Oh….that. Let me explain; I'm a vampire. AND NO I DON'T FUCKING SPARKLE! Yes I can eat other foods besides blood! Yes I can go into the sunlight! Only downside; I have to feed once a month, if I don't, then well…..I die. Or go into a coma since I'm a nation. For years now I would just drink from myself, my blood tastes weird but I don't think that will work for me much longer. Feliciano noticed as I covered up my wrist.

"Lovino! You have to stop this!" I didn't have to look to see he was frowning. Eh, I'll play dumb.

"Stop what idiota?" Feliciano sighed.

"Drinking from yourself! It's not healthy! How long can you possible last! Ask Spain! He would do anything to help you Lovino." As if I hadn't already thought of that. The feeling of his warm fresh, Spanish blood running down my throat. But of course, I had worries. What if I went too far? Wouldn't other nations notice? What if he gets frightened by me? Not like I care or anything….but what if I hurt him?

"No, I'm leaving Spagna out of this." I muttered, my stomach now feeling heavy.

"Why? Germany lets me drink from him! And Pru-"

"Don't mention Prussia! It's HIS fault we're like this dammit!" Italy gave a small smile.

"It could be worse…" He whispered. I didn't reply. I hated that Prussian so much! I still have nightmares! Him pushing me violently against the brick wall under the bridge, how much brighter the red had gotten in his eyes. The feelings of his fangs penetrating my neck, feeling my blood leaving my body forever. Then the horrible transformation! Spain almost found out! I had to kill his turtle! Pedro! I felt really horrible! But the hunger for blood was too great. 'Lovi? W-What happened to Pedro? He has bite marks in his neck!' I had lied, told him a snake had got in. He believed me of course, and he cried, over his turtle. Stupid right? But I had done that to him, so I cling to Spain as he cried, I let a few tears fall myself. Not for the turtle, but for the fact my life would NEVER be the same.

"-o? Fratello!" Startled I hit my head on the roof of the car.

"Shit! What?"

"We're here."

"Oh, okay." Getting out, my brother and I walked inside the Italian restaurant. After being seated he spoke again.

"Why?" It was in a hushed whisper.

"Che? Why what?"

"Why won't you ask Spain? Ve~ I have Germany, Prussia has Canada, England has France AND America…." He explained.

"I'll turn him into one too."

"No you won't! Only if you take more than needed, just drink for a minute, two tops, and he'll be fine." I didn't want to argue with him.

"I'll think about it." I muttered. Feliciano's face brightened up.

"You'll ask him!"

"I said I'll THINK about it!" I repeated. Nodding, we continued our lunch.

.~.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, after lunch Feli and I got gelato, and talked. But that one question still rung out in my mind. 'Ask Spain?'. Sure! Simple, I'll just walk right up to him and say. Hey Antonio! Can I bite and suck on your neck to get blood so I don't go into a coma or die? Sure, that will work. I've been lying in bed thinking about it for hours now. I still have one week until the end of the month. I'll decide by then. Deciding I needed sleep more than blood I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

PART 2

It's been three days since I talked with Feliciano and it's getting worse.

"Lovi? Are you alright? You look as if you're going to pass out in a minute! Haha! Need some water?" I flinched at the word water. That's not what I needed. I just continued staring at the table.

"L-Lovi? Really, are you okay?" Spain asked again.

"I'm f-fine." I replied. God, t-this isn't worth it! What the fuck? HE'S HUGGING ME!

"Lovino, if something is wrong, please tell me. I'm always here for you." I could feel his breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

"O-Okay Antonio." I said breaking away. I ignored his cries for me to come back as I locked myself in my bathroom. I don't care anymore, It's better than nothing. By now my fangs have come out, and I knew my eyes weren't the hazel olive green they usually are. Brining my wrist up to my mouth I sunk my fangs in, immediately I tasted ice cold metallic blood. It made me sick. Ripping my arm away I stood up and spat out my blood into the sink. The white splattered with red. I quickly cleaned it up and got some toilet paper for my wrist. I held it there and stopped the bleeding, flushing the bloodied pieces of paper. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Why couldn't I swallow it anymore? Rubbing my eyes furiously I walked out and ran into Spain.

"Lovi? Eh! W-Why are you crying?" He sounded so concerned.

"I-I'm not crying bastard!" I dodged his hug and sprinted to my room, where I shut the door and fell onto my bed. I could feel the effects taking place. Drowsiness, the first sign. Giving into it just this once I decided tomorrow I would talk to Prussia. Make him turn me back if he can.

-Next Morning-

It was about 10 in the morning. Spain had yet to be seen, so I quickly dashed out the door hopping in my red Lamborghini. I drove to the Potato Bastards house. It didn't take long, about an hour and a half. It gave me plenty of time to think I had one more day, either drink from Spain or die basically. But, it's hard to decide something that could harm someone you love. Surprised? Of course you aren't, all you fangirls are the fucking same. You could just sense it would happen! So, yeah, stressful decision.

So after arguing with myself I found myself at their door. Sighing, I knocked. To my luck, Prussia answered.

"Vell, Vell, Vell. Come to see you're master? Come on in!"

Spain POV

My little Lovi thinks he can hide something from me, I'll find it out. I have to protect him. So I got up early, and followed him! Smart right? I am the boss after all! And I love Lovino! He's so cute! And sexy! And sweet when he wants to be, He always puts his brother first, he seems selfish, but he isn't!...Anyways! Back to the story! I followed Lovino to Prussia's house! How strange is that? So after he went in, I picked the lock! For some reason they were in the basement, even if that is where Prussia lives, Lovino usually refuses to go down there!

"Pressing my ear against the door I started listening.

"Bastard! It's your fault anyway!" There's my Lovi, Que Lindo

"That's no way to speak to your master!" Prussia? He sounds pissed.

"You will NEVER be my master! I will never obey YOU!"

"Then vhat do you want!"

"Turn me back!"….what?

Romano POV

"Vhat!"

"You heard me! Turn me back! I shouldn't be a vampire!" I hissed. I was seriously pissed!

"I can't! There is no vay that I know of! Be thankful! I could have taken all of you! Blood. Body. And all." Prussia growled, his eyes getting more vibrant. I have to stay strong though, now is not the time for fear.

"You're blood is delicious Lovino. Spicy, like your attitude, while your brother's was a sweet treat! Mm, I should visit Ita-chan." Prussia licked his lips. I felt an animalistic growl escape my lips.

"You leave my fratellino out of this you blood sucking lonely bird obsessed potato eating bastard!" I yelled. Prussia just chuckled. How dare him!

"keseses!~ You haven't fed yet have you Lovino?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I've been drinking my own blood, until today, my body wouldn't except it." He does know more about this than I do. I came here for a somewhat civil conversation after all.

"No vonder, you have been tricking your body but not anymore. You NEED real blood! Feed on somebody!" Prussia demanded.

"No! I won't harm anyone!" I yelled.

"Do it! You'll die! Feed on anyone! You're strong enough! Maybe you'll get laid while you're at it too." My eye twitched.

"I don't want to harm anybody! I don't want sex! I don't want the blood of somebody who is unwilling!" I snarled.

Prussia's face fell to shock, and so did mine when I heard THAT voice.

"I'm willing." Turning around I was engulfed in a hug.

"S-Spain!"

"Lovino, I'm willing. Don't kill yourself over this! Feed from me! Please mi amour!" he whispered, nuzzling my neck. I glanced at Prussia and he smirked. Grabbing Antonio's wrist I drug him out.

~-At Spain's house-~

Once inside Spain took control, leading me up into his bedroom and closing the door. I followed him to the bed, sitting beside him.

"You better be pretty damn sure about this." I mumbled. The blinds were pulled, the room was practically dark. I felt Antonio caress my cheek with his hand. Leaning into the touch I avoided look him in the eyes.

"I'm positive Lovi, anything to keep you with me. I love you so much, Te amo." Closing my eyes I grabbed his hand on my cheek gently. Willing myself not to cry like freaking girl. Just because I'd be on the receiving end doesn't mean I have to act like a female! Stupid fan girls! Leave me and my sex life alone dammit! Seme and Uke…creepers. I sighed softly, secretly enjoying the feel of his warm soft hand on my own.

"I love you too, even though I'll never understand why you love a useless bloody thirsty nation as myself." I replied. Chuckling he made me face him.

"Lovino, por favor, let me kiss you, I-"Putting a finger to his lips I nodded.

"Besame mucho Antonio." I whispered. I wanted to be as sweet to him as possible. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself feeding on another person for the first time. God forbid this be the last time I see him. I let Antonio lead as he tilted my head up and slowly connected our lips. His hand tangled in my hair, and mine in his shirt.. Our lips moved against each other's like magnets, always coming back to their significant other. I felt no embarrassment, just pure content as I felt a warm tongue prodded my lower lip. I opened up for him. He claimed my mouth, making me let out tiny moans of pleasure. As my lungs screamed for air I pulled away gasping and panting for breath.

"The least I can give you is my love, since I will be taking your blood." Smiling warmly up at me, (I had been sitting in his lap during the make out session) Antonio tiled his head.

"Take me Lovino." He purred. Whether he meant sexually or not, I don't know. Not that I wouldn't mind topping him. Take the Hungary's minions! Seme Spain my ass! But I let my instinct take over, my eyes turning a brownish scarlet my fangs poking through my gums.

Leaning forward I straddled Antonio's hips again, placing my hands on his shoulders. I licked his neck and marveled at the salty taste of his skin.

"I'm sorry." I breathed as I slowly sunk my fangs in. But instead of hearing a moan of pain, I heard one of pleasure.

"Lovi, aha. Keep going." Antonio hummed. Closing my eyes I drank. His blood sending shivers down my spine. It tasted zesty and sweet, like a, well. Tomato. Some are sweet, others zesty, while some are both. I counted to 60 in my head before pulling out. I set two of his fingers of the bite marks.

"K-Keep them there. I'll be right back." Getting up I got some bandages and quickly covered his wounds.

"They'll be gone by morning mi tomatito, nations heal quickly remember?  
He said as he pulled me close to him. I know that already though.

"I know." I muttered, snuggling into his chest and enjoying the warmth. I wanted to say something else, but his heavy breathing filled the air. I too fell asleep, if not for a bit.

~Present~

He really would do anything for me. That's another thing I love about that bastard. Spain's right. I'll get through this. We'll get through his. Vampire or not, he loves me. I guess that's another thing I don't have to worry about. So I crawled back into his arms and fell asleep, my craving gone, for another month.

(A/N..So! That's it! I hope I didn't get to twilight on you! X3 First time writing anything with a vampire in it. Should there be a smut filled sequel/second chapter to this? It would be Seme!Romano. Because he is the Vampire. I already have an idea for it actually. But I want your opinions! I'm a little nervous writing smut at all because who knows when my mother will suddenly decide to invade my privacy! I actually have a folder on my laptop called "(My name)'s Personal. EMPAHSIS ON PERSONAL!" She went through my journal one time..n-not that I'm a whiny bitch who needs to let out her emotions! Nope! I can keep them perfectly inside!  
Batz: PPPHHHHHT LOVI MOMENT!  
Me: *Pouty face* ….be quiet…

So..yeah. But I would love to make some fanservice for you guys! Just leave me your reviews! Maybe favorite? Those who do will get a virtual tomato!-HOLY CRAP! I just saw my sisters Chicken Dance Elmo out the corner of my eye! It gave me a freaking heart attack! (Chucks in in closet and buries it with more of her crap) Phew! That's better! (see's La La Loopy doll.) Oh craaap.

I'm just rambling now…hope that entertained you somewhat..I'll just go now and wish I had a Spain to cuddle with during this tornado producing thunderstorm. Arriverderci! 3)


	2. Chapter 2

In The Night

Chapter 2

(A/N: alright! So I got 3 awesome reviews! So I was easy to convince. I'm doing a second chapter! I went to Smutty Land. And I got some very good ideas. ;P So. Warning!: Apparently, Lemons. Rated M for reasons my dears. Shame on you underagers! XD Who am I kidding I'm underage too! Congrats to you guys for reading this! Um. Seme!Romano, those who aren't a big fan of that. I'm sorry. So! Enjoy!)

`~3 Months Later~`

Alright, I'll admit. Drinking Spain's blood has helped. A LOT. I'm not tired anymore, or weak, the scares on my wrists have vanished. And there are no scars on Spain's neck. So it's all good. Our l-love life…is um…going…none of your damn business! But! Since I know you fan girls will probably tie me to a chair if I don't tell you, I am one sexy seme. If I do say so myself. Shocked? I should say so! You all thought Spain would top me? Hell no! Italians are the lovers in heaven for a reason bitches! So, I guess I'll tell you what happened.

`~2 Nights Ago~`

I was sitting on the counter, watching Spain cook, he was making some Spanish dessert I forgot the name of. It started with an 'L'…Leche? Hell I can't remember. It had milk in it though.

"Ah! Lovino! Get some towels!"….DID have some milk in it. That moron spilled the milk. Jumping down I sprinted around the corner and up the stairs to the closet. Pulling out a fluffy white towel I returned and handed it to him.

"Gracias Lovi!" He grinned that brilliant smile that made my face heat up.

"Yeah Yeah...just stop spilling things. Idiot." I looked away, trying to hide my blush, as I did usually. Antonio laughed and stood up, heading to put the milk soaked towel in the wash bin down in the basement.

"Hah! No guarantee's mi quiredo!" He called. Rolling my eyes I looked at the finished product in the fridge. It looked nice. Closing the door I sat on one of the cedar wood chairs around the table. I surveyed the kitchen. The walls were a nice cream color…pain in the ass to clean though if we spilt something on it. All the cabinets were either dark red or black. The tiling was a checkerboard pattern, like something you would see in a very fancy Italian restaurant. I had settled for gazing out the window, counting the days until I needed to feed. Hm, today was the 15 of July. Shit. I needed to feed tonight. No matter how many times I fed on Spain, and how many times he said it was fine and that he liked it. Masochistic….I still felt guilty afterwards. I mean, who wouldn't! Besides that son of a bitch Prussia. Still hate his guts with every effing fiber of my being for doing this to me.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a shout.

"Antonio!" Standing up I rushed to the open basement door. There was Antonio, lying at the bottom, not moving. CRAP!

"Sonofabitch!" I screeched in panic. If he just killed himself climbing up the stairs I swear to fucking God I'll bring him back and kill him again!...No..no that wouldn't make sense. Oh fuck it I've got other things to worry about right now! My sexy Spaniard boyfriend is hurt! No..no comment from you! Rushing down the stairs, and jumping over a broken one that had broken in half. That's how he fell, I landed by his side. I gently shook his shoulders.

"Spain? Spain! Wake up you idiot!" I hissed. I stopped shaking him, probably for the best. And I began to check his head. Moving my hands though his silky brunette hair I felt a HUGE ASS bump. Damn! No wonder he's unconscious…Well, he's not getting to his bed by himself.

"Alright Tonio'. Up we go." Hooking my arms under his I began dragging my boyfriend up the stairs..fun right? Hear the sarcasm there? You better have…Listen to me fan girls! I know most of you want to be in my position! Fine! You try dragging a 215 pound Spaniard of pure muscle and sexiness up 16 steps plus one that is gone! .EASY! I only weigh 146! I'm tiny! But I could still kick your asses…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUSOSOSOSO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dragging Antonio upstairs I hauled him into his bed, where I just covered him with his sheet. I mean we were in Spain (No pun intended thank you. Kinky bastards), in the middle of July, In summer. I'm not risking giving him a heat stroke! After that was done I lay down next to him. Fuck I was tired! So I decided an early siesta wouldn't be a bad thing.

~Spain POV Fusososo~

Aye….my head hurt muy much! What happened?...Oh yeah! I was taking the dirty towel down to the basement. Then on my way up one of the stairs started creaking. So I stepped on it again to test it when it broke in half under me and as I jumped back I fell. Hm. Wonder how I got in my bed. Looking around I felt another weight on the other side of the bed. Is that who I think it is? Glancing over I saw my Lovi sleeping soundly beside me under the sheet. His curl bobbing slightly in his sleep, his breath steady. The afternoon sun made his olive skin almost glow tan. Sigh…such a maravilloso sight. Lovino must of drug me all the way up from the basement. Mios Dios. I'll thank him when he gets up. As for me. I see it's already 4 in the afternoon. I'll just settle down for a siesta with mi amor. Nothing wrong with that si? Besides. I love wrapping my arms around his waist. It's almost as if his body was made for me! My hands fit perfectly on his hips, and his body just molds to mine when pressed against it. I love my Lovi.

"Buonos Tardes Lovi." I whisper into his ear as I fall asleep. It is the afternoon after all. It would odd saying good night!~

~Romano POV Chigii!~

I could feel something warm wrapped around my waist. It felt nice…real nice. So naturally, I snuggled closer to whatever it was. I knew damn well I was still half asleep and I could be snuggling deeper into my own pool of blood. But who the hell cares right now? Not me. I just want more of that warmth. Little did I know that at the time. That the warmth I was feeling was Antonio's arms wrapped around my waist as he held me close to his chest. N-not that I minded…fuck, alright I liked it okay! So as I cracked open my eyes just a bit. I saw a light blue shirt with tan skin underneath it. Looks like Antonio had woken up and taken my sleeping state as an advantage to cuddle me. Stupid…..and NO! I didn't wrap my arms around him as well being glad that he was alright!...okay. Maybe a little…stop staring at me! FINE! Dammit. I wrapped my arms around him. Because I was glad he was okay. Happy? Better be. Nosy fan girls.

We slept for a while, and around 6pm we woke up. Antonio grabbed his phone and his eyes widened.

"Oh man! I forgot! Gil, Francis and I were going to hang out today!" He quickly grabbed some random items of clothing, and changed. NO not in front of me! He went into the bathroom. Geez. Give it break. We'll get to it don't worry! T.T

"Don't forget your phone!" I called. Sure enough the moron ran back up the stairs and grabbed his phone off the night stand, then disappeared. I lay back down on the bed, his bed was really soft. The coffee color duvet had a nice mocha sheet to match them. The king sized bed was big for me to lay my WHOLE body on it. Not one part hanging off. Big bed. I like big beds. Why am I talking about beds? I should be more worried about why the door just opened. Again. Just my luck a robber came in. Sitting up I looked around and grabbed a book to throw. It was an encyclopedia! So it would hurt! Aiming it at the door way I froze when Antonio came back in. Shaking my head I set the book back where it belonged. I faced him, he had a sheepish expression on his face, and…he had a blush? That's the first time I've seen him blush!

"What else did you forget Tomato Bastard?" I sneered. He chuckled and approached me. He placed his hands on my shoulder and swallowed.

"I-I uh..umm. Lovi?"

"Si?"

"C-Can I give you a farewell kiss?" He asked.

"You'll only be gone for a couple hours you know that right?" I asked. He nodded, his blush growing darker. I admit, it was kind of turning me on a bit seeing this submissive side of Antonio.

"Si, I know that amor. But I still want to kiss you. May I?" He asked. Looking me in the eye again. He emerald eyes were shining with unknown emotion.

"You don't have to ask me you idiot. Geez, I AM you lover after all." I reminded him. Smiling brightly again Spain quickly leant down and captured my lips in his. It was passionate and I soon felt his arms wrap around my waist. One arm on my waist, the other holding the back of my head pulling me closer. My eyes were half lidded as I responded. Moving my lips against his. This was way more than just a goodbye kiss. But hey, no complaining here. His tongue soon invaded my mouth and I moaned into the kiss, the wet muscle rubbing against mine and coaxing it into play. He started moving, and I moved with him, completely unaware of where he was leading me. I moaned again as Antonio started lightly sucking on my tongue. The back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back, Spain on top of me. By now I'm pretty sure he has forgotten about his plans to go out with Pervert Bastard France and that Son of a Bitch Prussia. He pulled away gasping for breath as he stared down at me, slight lust filling his green orbs.

"Lovino. Baciami ti prego." He whispered. Fuck no, he did not just ask me to kiss him in Italian. That right there made me want to kiss him senseless, him using Italian! So that's exactly what I did. I grabbed the back of his neck with both of my hands and roughly crashed our lips together in a passionate yet fiery kiss. My tongue now exploring HIS mouth. I could feel his moans as I sucked on his tongue, good Lord it was beautiful! We kept at that for a long while. Until we both had erections, well, at least I did. But I'm pretty sure Antonio had a boner as well.

"Ohonhonhon~! Well Toni! I am very proud of you mon ami! But, getting in little Lovino's pants can wait. We, have an appointment, at a bar!" A certain Frenchman cooed from the doorway. Antonio shot straight up and off the bed. I sat up and glared daggers at the Francis. Seriously? Out of all the times to interrupt? He had to interrupt now? Fucker. And I'll just ignore those snickers those France fan girls are making right now. Yes, I'm pretty sure he did fuck something before he came over. Probably Canada, or Prussia, or most likely England.

"Ah, lo siento Lovi. We WILL continue this later though si?" He asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking at me. All I could do was nod as he gave me one last peck on the forehead and dashed out the door with his friend. I reached down and lightly touched the erection through my pants. Oh yeah, I'm taking Antonio when he gets home. He is NOT topping me…..at least not yet. I decided I needed to make some dinner and maybe watch a movie. Maybe a good old Italian mafia movie. Of course it's never as good as going on real life missions. And the Dons are never THAT ruthless….well sometimes they are. But I was somewhat merciful. But if the rules were broken, don't come crying to me. Some members of the mafia were idiots. Good thing I have loyal members now. Not like I show up there often, too many nation duties to attend to.

I made some ravioli because it sounded really good at the moment, and I basically drowned the poor things in tomato sauce. It was good tomato sauce too. Homemade. Antonio's homegrown tomato's. They make the BEST tomato sauce! Now as much as I would love to go on and on about how much I love tomato's. Because I do reeeaaallly love tomato's! I think I'll just skip ahead.

~2 hours later~

My movie had just ended and I was putting it away when somebody knocked at the door. Not to my surprise though it was Spain. He smiled at me sheepishly again and shuffled inside.

"Forget your keys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and laughed lightly.

"Si, I did." He replied. But he looked kind of down. Shaken even. Which was really weird. So. Being curious, I just came out and asked Antonio;

"Hey...you alright? You look like you just ate a rotten tomato…" I said. Antonio nodded and went to sit on the couch. Even more curious now I locked the door and quickly made my way over to him. I gently hit his head, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him jump.

"That was for forgetting the keys stupid." I sighed. Antonio just sighed. Wait…had that saddened him? Oh God Dammit.

"Look, I didn't mean it. You're not stu-"

"Prussia did something." He whispered his voice shaky. My eyes immediately darkened. If Prussia turned him into a Vampire I swear to God I will fucking castrate him! I sat closer to him and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at me. I then tilted his head and investigated his neck, looking for ANY sign that that fucking Prussian had touched him. Any tiny fang marks, on either side of his neck. But I found nothing and sighed in relief as I finished checking him.

"What did he do?" I asked. Dead seriousness pouring from me. Spain swallowed and looked down.

"I-I went to the bathroom, and when I returned. Prussia and France were talking in really low voices, they hadn't even finished their first drinks yet. After their third, and my second wine. Well, Prussia had beer. Prussia and France said they would be right back. I got really curious. So I-I followed them. Outside the bar, into a nearby alley. W-When I got there I-I saw…" Antonio trailed off and looked distant. I was starting to get an inkling of what Prussia did. I actually was staring to hope I was wrong. I gently cupped his face and looked at him.

"Antonio. What did Prussia do? Are you hurt? Tell me." I demanded. Antonio nodded and continued.

"Prussia h-he was sucking France's neck! Blood covered both his and France's clothing. A-And Prussia looked absolutely savage. Like nothing I have ever seen. When he saw me. Prussia chuckled and said I should join them. S-so I left. And ran back home." He finished. I shook my head. So now France was Prussia's little drinking fountains too huh? I hadn't even noticed that Antonio was shaking. I know this was really odd for me. But it's just like my brother almost. If this was my brother I would be doing the same thing. So don't think any different of me when I tell you this. I took Antonio's shaking form and brought his head to my chest. Stroking his hair and comforting him the best I could. I didn't really know what to say. I knew he was scared. Who wouldn't be after seeing their best friend drinking their other friend's blood? Seriously! If I walked in on Feliciano drinking from Potato Bastards blood I'd be a bit freaked out too.

"It's okay Tonio. Prussia won't drink from you. Because he knows better. Hopefully. You can just threaten him with * if he tries." I said. Okay. Probably not the best choice of words, but oh well. I was about to pull away when I felt Antonio embrace me strongly. He took deep breaths. I didn't get it, why was he acting this strange? What was wrong with him?

"A-Antonio?" I whispered. I wanted to pull away and drag him upstairs. But I just couldn't find the will to move.

"L-Lovi!" He sobbed, clutching the back of my red shirt tighter. He was crying! God fucking dammit Prussia! What the hell is wrong with you! I'm getting him back! Take his precious God damned bird! Mother fucker. Sorry for all the cursing but I'm just really angry!

"L-Lovino! Please don't turn like Prussia! I love that you drink from me, but not that savagely por favor! Don't turn into him, I don't want to lose the Lovi I love!" He cried. That's what he was worried about! He thought I was going to turn into Prussia, addicted to blood. Embracing tighter I spoke softly, anything to keep Antonio from crying.

"I'm not going to. I wouldn't act that selfishly." He looked up at me. His emerald eyes seemed to shine more brightly with tears in them. It reminded me of a cat's eye.

"Lovi? Y-You mean that?" He asked. Rolling my eyes I rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"I'll be gentle. Always. Like this." I whispered. I needed to get his mind off the 'incident.' Leaning forward I caressed his neck with my tongue. Licking gently at the place I would suck. But mostly because I wanted to show him how wonderful of a lover I was. I could be sweet, not just cursing and violence. It just takes time for me to be sweet willingly! Antonio's breath hitched in his throat. I quickly inserted the fangs and sucked for a minute, then pulled out. There, craving done. I'm good for another 4 to 5 weeks. But I wanted more. I wanted to show Antonio I was his, and that he was mine. So I replaced my mouth on his neck, this time without fangs, and sucked. Licking and tasting the salty skin until I knew a mark would be left there.

"Mmm. Lovino.." He breathed. Cupping his face in my hands I crashed my lips onto his, moving mine quickly, almost desperately against his own. He responded with as much eagerness. Opening his mouth when I asked for entrance without voice. I took in every detail of his mouth. The way the roof of his mouth was shaped. How his tongue twitched when I licked the inside of his cheek. How his body seemed to shiver when I sucked on his tongue. Breaking away we looked into each other's eyes.

"Lovino, should we continue upstairs?" He asked. His old smile coming back. I nodded, getting up off the couch we raced upstairs. The minute the door was shut I saw my chance. I jumped Antonio, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him as deeply as possible. My hand wandered down halfway through our make out session to the bulge in his pants. I palmed it lightly, enjoying the feeling of his dick under my touch. He moaned quietly and I leaned forward.

"Is it okay if I take you tonight?" I breathe into his ear. My breath tickling the shell. I smirked as I saw Antonio physically shiver.

"O-Only if I take you tomorrow." He replied. Laughing lightly I nodded. It was only fair after all. Unbuttoning his shirt I threw it off to one side. I heard the quiet thud of fabric sound across the room. I stared at his chest. It was perfect. His abs were defined just enough, and it was tan. The skin was smooth as I ran my hand over it. Oh God how smooth and perfect it felt. Straddling his hips, our bulges rubbing lightly. Mm. I reached my mouth forward and took a nipple in my mouth. While my right hand toyed with the other one. Antonio moaned louder and closed his eyes. I gave a light nip.

"A-Aah! L-Lovi!" He called out. I kept at it, giving each nipple the same treatment. But foreplay could come later si? Right now I just needed to be in him. But first;

"Mm Antonio. I can't wait to be inside you." I whispered. His face glowed red and he smirked.

"These need to come off si?" He unbuttoned his pants for me. Swiftly I pulled them off, along with his boxers, exposing his member. I took in the look on his face. Flushed, panting, and lust filled his eyes. Setting my hand down I moaned at the feeling of his member in my hand. It was warm and already leaking pre cum. I did what any good seme would do. I put my mouth on his erection and gave it a hard, long suck. Causing my lover to moan wantonly as I licked my tongue from his balls to the shaft and to the very tip, where I sucked again. I repeated his pattern until I felt a shudder telling me he would come soon. I stopped and got off. Taking off my shirt I started to search the nightstand. Lube? Where the hell was it? Oh! Here it is. Phew, bene.

Walking back to Spain I looked at him. He was sweating and panting hard. He looked at me with want and smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Suddenly uneasy. I mean, I would hate to hurt him.

"I am very sure mi amor. Take me Lovino, take all of me. I'm all yours. Blood, body and all." He said, voice sugar coated. Nodding I got back onto the bed. Taking his legs I spread them apart. I felt pretty nervous actually. I've never done this before! I hadn't even realized how long I was just staring into space.

"Lovino?"

"Si?"

"You okay mi amore?" Spain asked. I nodded, swallowing. Smiling he took my hand into his and gave it tight squeeze.

"Do not worry mi quriedo. I love you. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." He said. Regaining some confidence I opened the bottle and poured a lot onto my fingers, the easier it was for him the less guilty I would feel. I have felt more at ease with being a homosexual. I mean. 1) I'm a country. We don't die quite that easily. 2) I'm a Vampire. So that basically eliminates me dying. EVER. If Italy ever dissolves. Which I pray it won't. Then Feli and I would just turn into normal Vampires. I should mention that to Antonio after this. So me going to hell. Not a very high chance.

"Do we have a safe word? I-In case I hurt you?" I quickly asked. Antonio looked at the ceiling for a minute. Thinking. After a couple of agonizingly slow minutes he smiled.

"France is the safe word. Because in reality, why would we ever say that while we were making love? We would stop immediately if we heard that word si?" I nodded. For Antonio, that was a pretty smart move!

"Sounds good. I have to give it to you. Smart move." I said. Smiling, Antonio laid his head back and took a deep breath. Taking a silent deep breath through my nose I inserted one finger into his entrance. Good Lord, it felt alien and odd, and strange. But all so good at the same time. I moved it around a bit, drowning out the sounds of Antonio's moans as I moved a second finger in. I waited a bit, then scissored a bit. The ring of muscle was stretching nicely. The third finger was the problem, Spain winced a bit as I started moving all three fingers at once. But I knew I needed to find his prostate. Like a mafia mission. I needed to find something, and by God I was going to find it! Curling my fingers inside of him I started searching for that one bundle of nerves that would have Spain screaming my name in ecstasy.  
"Hnnn! L-Lovi! There!" Spain arched his back, I could feel my abdomen tighten up, my heart skip a beat. I did that to him? It kind of made me…I don't know proud. So, I took it a step further. I curled my fingers against that spot, drinking in every noise the Spaniard under me made. I would prod his prostate roughly, then softly. It was driving him nuts! He was moaning and writhing beneath me, a smile on his face. His eyes now a dark lustful green. I felt him shudder next, and a drawn out moan escaped Antonio as he came. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing. I had my mouth on his head, drinking in his cum like water. Not caring about the taste, the bittersweet on my tongue. Water would take care of that later. I then leaned down and licked him clean, causing him to quickly get hard again and begin panting.

Removing my fingers I wiped them on the sheet. I was going to need to wash them tomorrow anyways. I pushed Antonio's knee's back onto his chest, looking at him straightly.

"Can I enter?" I asked. Spain looked up at me, his eyes were half lidded and his lips were parted. Sweat glistened off his skin slightly and some of his hair stuck to his head.

"Por Favor Lovino, enter me." He breathed. That was all the permission I needed. Positioning my head at Spain's entrance I slowly started to push in. Very, very slowly. I looked down at Antonio, gave me a nod to continue. I did this two more times until I was fully sheathed inside of him. I would look, he would nod, I would push more. But it felt wonderful! It was so smooth and velvety inside of him! His muscles clenched around my hardened member and it made me groan. After a couple of minutes Antonio spoke.

"You can go ahead Lovino. Don't hold back." He said. Smirking I thrusted in hard. Causing Antonio to gasp.

"Good, because I need to show you how a Italian makes love to his lover." I whispered into his ear. He shivered. I started a medium rhythm, pulling my dick almost all the way out, then thrusting back in at full force. It took a couple of tries, but I hit is prostate head on. Antonio let out a yell of pure pleasure and arched his back. Smirking again I aimed my thrusts there, both of my hands gripping Antonio's hips. I slammed into that spot over and over again, hoping that he wasn't feeling any pain.

"Dios..ah, ah. Antonio! Mmm, your tight." I groaned.

"L-Lovi-aaah-no~! Mi amor! K-keep going! H-harder!" Spain moaned. Who was I to refuse? Now half of Antonio's back was off the bed. I kept ahold of hips still, pounding into him without mercy. I was starting to feel my release coming. But I had to hold out. I reached for Antonio's erection. I gently stroked it, giving it feather light touches, making it twitch and Antonio groan loudly. I kept at that, occasionally pulling on it in time with my thrusts.

"aaaAH! LOVINO! MI AMORE!" Antonio screamed my name over and over again, like a chant, as he came. His essence going all over his stomach and chest, and a little on his face. He panted hard as I kept thrusting. Antonio then reached up, and I felt a shock of pleasure as he pulled on my curl, over and over again. It caused me to thrust harder, faster, much faster until I threw my head back, yelling, yes I yelled, Antonio's name in pleasure. In my opinion, when I came, my voice had never been clearer. Pulling out slowly I licked all of Antonio clean, then I just collapsed next to him. My whole body felt numb with exhaustion. Antonio wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"You are an amazing lover mi tomatio. I'm muy happy I let you deflower me." He whispered. I angled my head up to look at him.

"But you had LOTS of sex when you were a conquistador, the women..and men." I reminded him. But Spain just laughed.

"Si, I had lots of sex, I am the Country of Passion after all. But you, are the first person that ever made love to me Lovino. So I count this as my first time." He explained, his gaze softening even more. If that was EVEN possible. Wrapping my arms back around him I chuckled.

"Then I'll be happy when you deflower me. You'll be the first person I've ever done it with." I whispered. His grip tightened and I heard him squeal quietly.

"I can't wait til then mi amor."

"But lets wait until your ass stops hurting." I said. Closing my eyes I let my drowsiness set in.

"Te amo siempre Lovino. I always will." Antonio whispered, his voice serious an loving at the same time. Nuzzling his I sighed in contentment.

"Anchio' ti amo mi amore. I love you forever as well." I replied. Don't get used to seeing this though! It's not like I'll let you get into my love life again! So I said I love you, who cares? I do! So I can say that! Not a big deal, don't go have a seizure on your bed or nosebleed or scream your hearts out. I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired. So go away now. I told all of you how I topped Antonio, and as you can tell, he enjoyed it VERY VERY MUCH. So did I, so now go read some other stuff. Or go back to fan club with Hungary, I don't give a fuck. Buono Notte, sleep well fans.

Looking over at Spain I saw how peaceful he looked, his arms felt natural around my body, an his breath on my neck felt natural as well. All I can say really is, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. But of course I'll deny this if any of you fans. But for now. I'm smiling. And I enjoy it.

~Smiles are like the wind, they come and go as quick as the blink on an eye. Of course you have the couple of doves who love to see those smiles, and will follow them throughout eternity, through storms and calm days, just to see that smile if only for a moment.~

(A/N SO! THERE WE GO! I'm actually pretty proud of this. So…am I officially part of the Hetalia Yaoi Fandom now? Idk. But my first smut! Now for another question, should a THIRD chapter involving the normal Spain topping Romano be written? Or should I just leave that to your imagination? Idk, review! I LOVE LOVE LOVE Reviews! Favorite maybe too, hope you all liked it! Arriverderci! Also I'm sorry if some of the translations are wrong, every bit of Spanish and Italian in here is from memory, I'm learning Italian, and I tried remembering some Spanish I took 3 years ago. Also, I'm sorry if the ending sucked.)


	3. Chapter 3

In The Night Part Three!

(A/N; I'M BACK! I know, you can't get rid of me. Just kidding! I took a trip to yaoi land and FINALLY got some inspiration for the third chapter! Actually…..i had it in yaoi land, in the middle of a very important Biology test. Which I got a B- on! WHOO! Anyways! 'Sexy and I know it' was stuck in my head. What phylum do snails belong to? I heard..I'm sexy and I know it! So I started thinking of SpaMano..Because I'm a derp who's obsessions can last A LONG TIME! My CATS the Musical obsession lasted 2 years! And I still squeal at the sight of Mister Mistoffelees! And I got the idea for this chapter, with Spain singing this. Because Spain is sexy, and oh how he knows it! ;) So enjoy! I also have a pretty cool GerIta story I'm going to work on. Italy wants Germany to love him, so he asks England to turn into a dog so Germany can at least love him in some way. And, Germany thinks Italy has gone missing, and it's really cute. Won't give too much away. On with the smut!)

It was my birthday, and it had been a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. That's right fan girls, I'm back. Hello and all that stuff, before I'm drowned in stupid and weird questions…put your hand down…I'm not answering any questions dammit! Anyways, It all started at about 7 am…exactly.

~Flashback~

I was having a wonderful dream, I was standing in a field, the breeze was warm, and the wheat was just short enough it didn't irritate my skin. The breeze tangled my hair but I felt completely relaxed, like nothing could ruin my day…until I felt a buzz..on my leg.. what the fucking hell! I looked down…nothing was there. Shrugging it off I just continued doing nothing. Then a huge weight settled on my chest, I couldn't breathe! What was happening! My eyes snapped open, and I saw the culprit, who was no other than my Tomato Bastard.

"What the hell!" I screetched. Spain smiled and showed me his phone which read 7 am.

"It was at this time you faded into existence I believe Roma! Is that true? That's what Austria, and Hungary, and Ita-chan confirmed! Hurry and make a wish! It's a special moment!" Rolling my eyes I wished for something. I wished that today would be the most memorable day of my life. What the hell do I have to lose?

"Did you make a wish Lovi?" I nodded.

"What was it?"

"Can't tell or it won't come true idiot." I huffed. Spain snickered. I growled slightly.

"What?" I snarled. Spain just laughed.

"You haven't fed have you? Haha! You're awfully moody mi quriedo!" He cooed…Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm a Vampire! Yaaaay. Hear the sarcasm there? Yeah, not fun. I shook my head.

"I haven't…later though. It's too damn early. Can I go back to sleep Tonio?" I asked. I knew calling him Tonio or 'Il mio pomodoro spagnolo' (My Spanish tomato) I knew he would give in. I'd save that nick name for later. As predicted Antonio's bright green eyes lit up and he nodded, laying down next to me.

"Si, I'll sleep here too, I'm tired as well." Kissing my forehead he pulled me into his arms and fell asleep whispering 'Te amo.'

"…Ti amo troppo you abnormal Spanish bastard." I murmured. Then I too fell asleep for a bit.

~Around 10am~

"Loooooviiiii" Ignore it Lovino…maybe it'll go away.

"Lovi mi amor! It's past 10!" God dammit Antonio.

"Go away…m'tired." I mumbled, sleep slurring my words.

"Come on Loooviii~"…Shit….I don't like that tone of voice. I turned away from my lover and tried to fall asleep again. But fate had other plans, so I felt Spain lick my ear. Jumping up I grabbed my ear and shot him a look that said 'I'm going to castrate you with your own tongue!' Antonio…being the idiot he is..stood there and laughed.

"Jerk." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Lo siento Lovi, you just wouldn't get up. I could've used other methods that I like better…" Antonio wiggled his eyebrows to signify he probably meant something sexual. Rolling my eyes I headed into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my hair, all that stuff and got dressed. I dressed simply for once, just some dark denim jeans with a black button up shirt. Spain wasn't in my room anymore so I headed downstairs. Where I was met with the scent of churro's, my good mood is starting to grow I think!

"Lovino! You're out! I made churro's! These have a cream cheese filling, I just thought of it, I hope you like them!" He came over and ushered me to the couch where he sat me down and disappeared. Deciding to stay where I was told like a good boy, I turned on the T.V. Some news was on. Saint Patrick Day parades and people already drunk even though it isn't noon yet. The usual stuff. I would not be getting drunk. Contrary to belief, my brother and I can hold our liquor pretty damn well. It took 3 or 4 bottles of wine to get me drunk a couple years ago!...Not trying that again though.

A couple of minutes later Spain returned with a plate of churro's, he set them on the coffee table in front of us and sat down next to me..like, really close to me! I didn't mind though really. My mouth was already watering at the sight of his churro's, Spain makes the BEST churro's…..off topic now.

"Look good?" Antonio asked. I nodded.

"Si, they look really good." I replied. Smiling that perfect smile of his Antonio leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss, not moving his lips, just pressing them to mine. I responded of course, kissing him softly back. Pulling away his green eyes showed compassion as he smiled.

"Buon Compleanos Lovino. I hope this one is one you remember." He whispered. Woah…de ja vu? Wasn't my wish something related to that? I can't remember.

"Grazie Antonio..now, should we eat these churro's now?" He nodded and grabbed the one on top quickly. I, being more relaxed, slowly took the one under it and sat back on the couch. I glanced at the TV. Some reporter was going on about how much money America STILL owned China…wow…that's a lot of money. Turning back to my churro I saw that Spain hadn't started yet.

"Why haven't you started?..Did you poison these!" He laughed. He laughs too much.

"Haha! Of course not mi amor! Just try them, I want to see your reaction mi tomate! ^^" I could practically hear the little emoticon in that sentence…..

"Alright, I'll eat the damn thing first." Raising the pastry to my mouth I took a bite….then another..and another…Damn this was good! I'm not a big fan of cream cheese, but holy crap! I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. Antonio must of saw, because the next thing I felt was him tackling me to the couch.

"Lovino likes them! I'm so happy! I'll make these again I promise!" He nuzzled my neck, and if he was cat, he probably would have been purring. Patting his head I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Si, I like them. And you better make these again bastard." I muttered. He nodded and sat up.

"I will! Don't worry! Now, we should get going, do you have your gift for Feli ready?" He asked. Nodding quickly I jumped over the back of the cream colored couch and ran back up to my room. Pulling out a box with Italian Flag wrapping paper on it. Inside was an assortment of things. A gift card to Feliciano's favorite pasta shop, 50 dollars on it. I also got him a new collar for his cat, since he broke the last one. Stupid cat. And some random things I knew he would like, some romance novels, paints, new brushes. I thought I did pretty well! Walking back downstairs Antonio had his gift and was grabbing the keys from the window sill.

"Ready Lovino?"

"Si, who's driving?"

"I will! Can we take your car?" He just loves my Ferrari…

"Whatever, sure.." I followed him out and watched as he quite literally leapt into the driver seat. I opened the door like a normal person and got in the passenger side. He started up the car and backed out of the driveway. We had at least a good 2 hours til we got to my fratellino's house. So I decided to fall asleep. I'm lazy alright? I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet….

.

.

.

Once we were at Feli's Antonio woke me up. It was about 12:30 now. Alright, pep talk time. I can deal with my brother. It's his lover I hate. That stupid German bastard! Just be polite Lovino..it's Feliciano's birthday too. One day, one day, you can do this..

"Lovi~?"

"What is it?"

"You comin'?" Oh yeah…I'm still in the car. Getting out we walked up the pathway to the door. I knocked and waited for Feliciano to open the door.

"Fratello!" 3..2..1..SHIT! Now on the ground, I have my little brother hugging me. Sighing I patted his back.

"Yeah yeah, hey. Happy Birthday Feli."

"Ve~!" Seriously..why the hell does he do that! I don't go around saying 'chigi' randomly!

"Grazie Lovino!" Getting off me we headed inside, where Germany was standing the kitchen making what looked to me like a cake. He turned and saw me, and nodded.

"Lovino." He smiled slightly, to be polite.

"Germany." I nodded back, not smiling, but I didn't call him 'Potato Bastard.' That's a big step for me dammit! I walked to the living room and sat next to my brother, I saw that Spain had already found Prussia, they were talking in the corner. Kesesese's and Antonio's somewhat normal laughed filled the room every so often. Turning to my brother I smiled at him.

"So…." I began, I felt awkward….I don't why I did. But, I just did. It felt like someone was watching me.

"Haha! What's wrong Lovino? Haven't fed yet? You look pale." Jesus! He knows me too well, seriously! How does he know this crap!

"*sigh* No..I haven't, I'll wait for tonight." I told him.

"You could feed now, in my room. I'd make sure that Luddy and Gil would give you and Antonio privacy!" He whispered. I could feel my face heating up.

"N-no! I'm good! I can wait Feli. Don't worry. Gotten any gifts yet?" Feliciano put a finger to lips thinking. He nodded.

" I got a birthday kiss from Luddy! He said he'd give me his gift when we had cake!" Deep breaths…don't freak out. They didn't kiss in front of you. He's happy, it's all good.

"Hmph, no object gifts?"

"Nope!"

"Then let me be the first to give you a gift." Getting up I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the gift from the table where everyone else put there's.

"Lovino?" Ugh…Potato Bastard.

"Si?"

"Happy Birthday." ….wow..he told me happy birthday. Nodding I said thank you.

"I need to ask you something. It's about Feliciano." Oh God…what did he do!

"Alright, what do you need me to answer about Feli? If it's about the curl…I'd rather not tell you." Germany's face went red.

"Um..actually. I figured out what…the..curl did. It's about something I vant to ask him. Don't kill me for it! Okay?" He sounded dead serious. Sighing I nodded and crossed my arms, the gift held firmly in my right hand. There was also a surprise in there I had specially made for him, couldn't have it break.

"Lovino, I vant your permission to marry your brother." If I had a drink, I would of spit it out…but I didn't. So I just gaped and looked at him. He wanted my permission! I didn't whether to fell pissed off, or somewhat honored that he actually asked me first!.

"W-what?"

"I vant to marry Feliciano. But I need your permission." Oh God dammit…how do I respond to this! Yes I want my brother to be happy, and he's always happy around Germany…since he's an idiot. But..marriage?...oh God….um..damn..

"Damn…um…Jesus. You couldn't of asked me before today?" I hissed.

"Nein."

"Ugh, God dammit. I want to make fratello happy..b-but-"

"You hate me aswell…"

"Yeah that…" Germany sighed and looked down at me.

"Either way I'm going to ask him today. I'll postpone the marriage as long as I need to until you say yes." God dammit..

"Alright listen here Ludwig..first of all; you better make him happy got it?" He nodded.

"Second, if you hurt him in ANY way, I WILL have the mafia on your ass before you know it." He nodded and said he understood.

"Third…Just don't jack this up. I know my fratellino, if you ever broke up with him, he would go into depression. That's not good, depressed Feliciano is just unheard of! So do you agree to my terms? I just want him to be happy, I've been trying to make up for the time we were forced apart as kids." The oven went off and Germany walked over to take the cake out of the oven. Once he put it on the cooling rack he turned back to me.

"I understand and agree to all of your terms Lovino. Danke." Dammit what the hell did he say? I don't speak Potato…

"Yeah yeah, whatever you said. I'm going back with Feli." Strolling out into the living room I bumped into Antonio. I jumped.

"Hola Lovino! Where'd you go?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I got Feliciano's gift for him, I wanted to give him a gift idiot. It IS his birthday." I explained. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, somehow, he had managed to maneuver us into the hallway that led to the study. The noise from the living room was distant, and I could feel my face heating up. God dammit my cheeks are so sensitive!

"Hmm, I haven't given you a proper birthday kiss yet mi amor." He whispered huskily into my ear. Something told me he didn't just want to give me kisses, but much more. I leaned down to deposit the gift on the floor, so I wouldn't drop it. Antonio leaned in closer, pinning me to the wall gently, his face mere inches from mine. I felt my breath hitch.

"Lovino-" He quietly whispered. He quickly connected our lips, moving his quickly and roughly against my own.

"Mmn-" I felt a moan escape me as his tongue invaded my mouth, massaging mine lightly. His hands tangled in my hair, stroking it and tugging every now and then. I tilted my head to get a better angle so I could be closer, but his knee in between my legs made it harder, the only thing I could really do was fist my hands in his green shirt, kissing back fiercely. He sucked on my tongue and I let out a breathless sigh, I decided to get him back by lightly nipping his lower lip. He pulled back;

"Lovino, Mmn, I love when you get fierce." He breathed. Leaning down I felt him attach himself to my neck. I wanted it, believe it, I really did! But that bastard is going to have to wait…damn. Gently pushing his shoulders, he released my neck and gave me a confused look.

"Mi amor?"

"We can't, not now at least. Later si?" I told him. Nodding we returned and I sat by Feliciano. He looked up from his phone and gave me questioning look.

"Che?"

"Your hair, it's all messy!" He giggled. Fuck! God dammit Antonio! Brushing my hands through it I shot him a glare.

"So?" I reached out and ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh even more. Idiot.

"Do you want your gift?" I asked. Feliciano nodded, reaching down I handed it to him. He bounced it softly in his hands.

"Wow fratello, it's kind of heavy! I hope you didn't spend too much on me!" He said.

"Oh no, it wasn't much." I reassured him, when in reality, I saved months for it. But every penny was worth it. I wanted to make this birthday different, I always got him the same thing. Pasta, tickets to whatever show he wanted to see, and a card. This year was different.

"F-Fratello?" Looking up I saw Feliciano holding the main gift. It was made of glass, it had two little angels, with way ward curls, each holding up the Italian flag above them, smiles on their faces, and the curls were shaped like hearts. It wasn't colored, but the flag had _Italia forever_ engraved on it. He looked up at me after inspecting every detail.

"Did you have this made?"

"Si, I did." I replied. Feliciano got up and set the little glass figure on the mantle above the fireplace and ran back to me, hugging me.

"Grazie Fratello! Thank you so much! I love it!" He whispered. Hugging back I nodded.

"Bene, I'm glad you do. You like the other gifts?" He let go and nodded, saying how he hadn't read the romance novels yet, and he loved the pasta shop gift card. He about freaked when he saw the new paints.

"Cake's done!" Ludwig called. We all rushed into the kitchen and sat down. Italy and Germany sat next to each other, while I sat in between Spain and Prussia. The cake was good, it was a simple chocolate cake, something we all liked. Then we opened some gifts. Germany just got me a card with 50 bucks in it. Which I thanked him for politely, Italy got me some sketch books, and some new mystery novels. I thanked him and gave him a hug. Prussia, being the prick he is, and a son of a bitch, got me a Victoria's Secret gift card. When I freaked he laughed his 'Kesesesesese~' then said he was joking, he was saving that for next time he needed to bribe Hungary. So Prussia got me some movies that I had been wanting, Antonio got me a cookbook with TONS of recipe's that included tomato's! I gave him a quick hug, and when everyone was talking, a quick peck on the cheek. But when Italy gave me a 'knowing look' I just bit my thumb at him, which he feigned hurt over than continued laughing. Stupid family….

"Hey! Ze awesome me has an awesome idea! We should all go to that dance club down the street! How 'bout it west?" I looked over at Germany, he better say yes, I haven't danced in ages! But he shook his head.

"Not now, in a minute, I have one last gift for Feliciano." He said, standing up from his chair Germany smoothed out his pants, looking nervous. I chuckled despite myself, it was my brother! He couldn't be THAT nervous..stupid German bastard.

"Feliciano, we've known each other for, vell, a very long time. You were my very first friend, and if I hadn't had met you, I probably would of vent in insane from loneliness." I saw Prussia opening his mouth, but Spain nudged him, signaling him to not interrupt.

"The day you asked me to be your boyfriend straight out, I admit, I felt like an idiot, you had given me so many hints, some large, some small, but I had missed all of them. But with the hints or not, I had slowly fallen in love with you. Every battle you were in with me, I was more worried about you than my country winning, to me it didn't matter anymore, I didn't want the war. But I am grateful for it, it made me stronger, in both emotions and in understanding." Feliciano was now standing in front of Germany, his eyes wide with curiosity and something else I couldn't quite read. Germany pulled the box out of his pocked slyly, I watched him, he slipped the ring out, and hid it in his other hand. He then grabbed Italy's hand, and while he was distracted, he slipped the ring on his finger.

"So I ask you today, Feliciano Vargas, Mi vuoi sposare?" I had to close my eyes and keep myself from yelling. He used Italian, ITALIAN! THAT'S OUR FUCKING LANGUAGE! And he said it wrong too! It was okay, but it was average. When I opened my eyes, Feliciano had one tear sliding down his cheek as he nodded. When he opened the box though, he looked confused.

"W-where's the ring?" He asked. Smiling the German lifted his right hand and kissed it. Italy saw the ring and tackled his new 'fiancé' into a hug. Then of course they kiss, I could feel Spain grab my waist secretly, he must of known I was planning on breaking them up. Bastard.

"Go vest!" Prussia shouted. They broke apart and Italy smiled.

"So Luddy, dancing sound good?" He asked. And within minutes we were all piled into cars driving to the new club to celebrate.

It was easily 5:30 now, nothing was really happening, when we arrived, we all headed to the bar area to get drinks. I knew Feli would be okay, it was Prussia I knew would end up on the floor.

"Lovino?" At first I thought Spain had called my name, I was deep in thought, but when I noticed he was talking with Prussia, I turned to see non other than that wine bastard France.

"What do you want bastard?" I snarled. The French man laughed and looked at me. He didn't seem right.

"Such a foul mouth for such a cute little boy!" He cooed, pinching my cheek. Fuck. My. Life. I slapped his hand away and quite literally growled.

"Oh Lovi, don't be like that, come dance with big brother. I can show you a good time non~?" He was drunk, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I was at least 3 feet from him! I could feel anxiety rising in my stomach, I pushed it down. I'm not going to freak out like a stupid 12 year old!

"First, don't call me Lovi, you're not allowed to call me that moron, second, if I danced with you, it'd be called rape! Leave me the fuck alone." I turned away to finish my wine, I was only on my second glass, I didn't want to get buzzed tonight, I just didn't feel like it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt an arm on my arm dragging me to the dance floor. I could only think of one thing. Please be Spain Please be Spain Please be Spain! But of course..it wasn't, my Spanish lover was still talking with the second Potato Bastard. It was France, the wine bastard, the pervert, the rapist, did you know he has a thing for Italian boys? No? Well now you do. France has quite a thing for Italian boys. Boy am I in trouble.

"Let me go!" I hiss, trying to yank my arm away, but alas, he is stronger, so I kept heading toward the dance floor.

"Just one dance mon cher, just one!" He laughed. He pulled me into a tango position as a song started, our hips touched, and oh God how it felt so wrong! I could feel my inner panic starting to rise, hips touching france..not. fucking. Good!

"S-Spain?" I called over, trying anything to get the idiot's attention. He didn't hear me. France had tugged me right next to the speakers, sneaky bastard. France started leading me in a tango, I was looking for some way of escape, when I saw Feli. He was dancing with Potato Bastard, we would pass them a couple times. A plan started to form.

The first time we passed him I got his attention; signaling him to keep looking for me. Second time I whispered;

"Get Antonio." He gave me a confused look. Third time we passed I breathed out into his ear;

"France is drunk." By then he completely understood. I saw him say something to Germany, then break off and dash to Antonio. I breathed a sigh of relief and just looked past France's shoulder at the wall, glaring at him whenever he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hola Francis! Coma estas?" I hear Antonio say from behind me. Thank God! We stopped dancing and I was able to break away, standing casually next to Spain.

"Ohonhonhon~ I am very well, Lovino was letting me dance with him." He smiled. I glanced and saw the hurt in Antonio's eyes, and I admit, it made my heart ache a bit. I hated seeing Spain upset, it just wasn't normal.

"No I didn't you fucker! You are piss drunk and just dragged me out here! And a tango for Christ's sake? Like my hips want to be in contact with yours!" I growled out in pure hatred. I've always hated him. He's not mean, no France is kind, but he is just plain scary. Another glance showed some anger in Spain's eyes. Great..thank God his axe isn't here.

"Francis…" Antonio growled. France smiled sheepishly and answered with a timid 'oui'.

"You know that Lovino does not like you, this is your warning to stay away. You know Lovino knows what he wants, and WHO he wants to be with, and it isn't you. Only warning France, I'll let you figure out the rest if you touch him again." It wasn't a big threat, but the way Antonio said it, low and almost growled out, I could tell France would not be within 20 feet of me for the rest of the night. Apologizing and me just nodding and waving it off France scampered off to probably find England or someone else to bug.

"I am so sorry Lovino, I should of known France would be here!" Antonio said. I just shrugged.

"Don't get worked up about it, he's gone now so I'm good. It just pissed me off." I said. Nodding he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me as a new song began to play. This one was more upbeat, I think it was called 'Starry Eyed.' He leant close to my ear and whispered;

"Before anyone else steals my Italian treasure, I can have a dance si?" Bumping him with my hips to get moving I nodded.

"You're a better dancer than France anyway, of course, all Spanish are. But then again, we Italians are pretty bad ass ourselves." I said. I knew Antonio liked dancing, so whenever presented with a challenge, he couldn't back down. Wrapping his arms around my waist I put mine on his shoulders as we began. We nodded at each other and started, it was Jumpstyle. More of an American type of dance, but it fit the song. We jumped in sync and kicked our legs out, only to quickly wrap them behind and whip around to start again. Then Antonio changed to shuffling, the little bastard. I tried my best at it, but it just wasn't my thing. I got a couple of cat calls though, which only made Antonio even more determined to beat me. As 'Starry Eyed' ended a new song blared through the speakers. I didn't pay attention to it as I watched Spain saunter over. He wove behind me, putting both his hands on my hips and whispered Spanish in my ear. I didn't hear though, I was too busy trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks.

"Final round I think." He breathed. Nodding I let him take the lead, twirling me around and then coming back in. He grinded against me a couple times, making me gasp as I felt something shoot up my spine. A shiver I think. Within a couple minutes it was just grinding really, everyone was doing it. I usually hated it, but I think today could be an exception. I gasped again as I felt something hard prod my backside. I grinded back and heard a soft moan escape from the man behind me. Turning my head I smirked.

"Antonio, are you-" He nodded before I could finish. Playing oblivious I began to ask stupid questions.

"Who were you looking at huh? Fratello? Maybe Prussia?" Grinding again he slid his hands up my sides and I wrapped my left arm around to cup the back of his head as he leant down onto my neck.

"No-" He breathed.

"I was looking only at you. The way you move, the fire and passion behind it, nngh." Shit….now I was getting turned on.

"How was I moving?"

"Sexily."

"Like this?" Grinding my hips back I licked the shell of his ear and I heard his breath hitch. It was only a matter of time before he broke.

"S-Si, oh mios Dios Lovino. C-can we leave? Por favor?" He asked quickly. I knew exactly what he wanted. And how I wanted it, with every fiber of my sexy Italian being.

"Si." I replied, heading off to Feli I quickly hugged him, kissing both his cheeks, and getting mine kissed in return as a farewell and we headed out. We jumped in the car and we rushed home. 2 hours with a boner, both of us had one, and we had to wait…Lord, give me strength.

~. At Home.~

We had barely made it in the door and locked it when I felt myself being pinned against a wall. Antonio slammed his lips against mine, licking my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Granting it I moaned as he claimed almost every inch of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling one of my hands in his hair, tugging lightly, which earned me a moan.

"Ah..Lovino. Yo quiero tocarte, por favor" He breathed. Holding in a moan I pulled him closer.

"Tocame Antonio." I whispered. I yelped as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. Antonio carried me to the bedroom, set me down and he shut the door behind me. Instead of tackling me to the bed though, he just stood there. Staring…..why is he staring?

"What?" I asked.

"You sure about this? You're going to let me make you mine?" Seriously? He's asking that! Oh good Lord…

"Si, I'm letting you claim me. Now stop staring, I'm not going anywhere." I teased. Smirking Antonio stepped forward, he started unbuttoning my shirt. His lips attached to every bit of new skin exposed. I shivered and ran my hand through his hair, he hummed in approval. Once the last button was undone I slid the fabric off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Antonio got on his knees, he poked the tent in my jeans, jumping I glared.

"Don't!"

"Why? It's so cute, just waiting there patiently for me." He chuckled. Unzipping my jeans he pulled them down so I was only in my boxers, he put his mouth on the tent, just.. . . . . !

"Hmm, enough teasing I think." Pulling out my erection he quickly slid it into his mouth, bobbing his head and causing me to feel lightheaded.

"Nnh, Antonio." I moaned out. He hummed in response, causing vibrations to shoot up my spine, I gave a loud a moan and covered my mouth. I can't be loud, it sounds weird. He licked the underside of my member and continued sucking, hard. I was panting by now and had nothing to brace myself, I could only close my eyes and hope I wouldn't fall. The heat in my abdomen exploded suddenly, I let out a cry and fell to my knee's. Antonio caught me thank God.

He had his arms around my middle, I could feel his gaze burning into my bowed head. When I glanced up I saw some of my cum dripping down his chin. Reaching up I wiped it off with my thumb.

"No need to be messy ya bastard." I breathed out, still trying to regain my breath. Chuckling Antonio leaned down and kissed me.

"But Lovinito…things are going to get a lot messier from here si~?" Blushing I only nodded. He helped me up, my legs felt a bit wobbly as I was led to his bed, the one I said I really liked last time I talked to you guys. He sat me on his lap and looked up at me.

"You haven't fed-" I groaned.

"Lovino, you need to, just real quick." Tilting his head I moaned and nodded. I quickly bit down, I just wanted to get this over with. Sucked for minute, then pulled out. I was good. I began licking the wounds I had left, causing my lover to shiver at the contact.

"Mmmn, Lovi~ Besame mucho." He purred. Spain then flipped us, so I was now on my back on the bed, him hovering over me. The color of his eyes were darker from lust, but I knew he'd be careful. I'm still a virgin after all. But….why was I still scared? Antonio must of sensed this, because he suddenly kissing my cheeks and whispering in my ear;

"Sera Lovi bien, yo nunca te haria dano, te amo demasiado para harcerlo" Taking a deep breath I nodded. My English failing me;

"Prendimi Antonio, fammi vedere quanto mi ami" I shuddered as I felt a nipple being tweaked. I heard Antonio groan when I spoke Italian. He pinched my nipple again and I let out a whimper, it felt odd, but it was starting to cause a feeling to bubble up. I don't know where, but it felt like my whole body was on fire, the flames lapping at my skin, begging for more, I almost exploded when Spain attached his mouth to the other nipple. Sucking hard he gave a couple of nips, I moaned loudly, only to clench my jaw shut. It was embarrassing dammit! Making those sounds, it made me sound like a whore…..stop staring dammit…

"Lovi, let me hear you, I want to make you scream." Antonio whispered huskily into my hair as he pulled me onto his lap.

"No, it sounds stupid." I muttered. I felt his hand trail down my back, feather light touches sending electric sparks up my spine and igniting my body even more. Then I figured out what he wanted to do. Getting off his lap, I pulled at his shirt, glaring and pulling it off.

"I won't be the only one showing tonight you bastard. Clothes off, now." I commanded. Spain chuckled and nodded, getting off the bed he took off his undershirt, stretching he flexed, showing off his abdomen muscles. Next he slid off his jeans, he was about to pull off his boxers when he stopped. Smirking he looked at me and used a finger to beckon me over. Following him I stood face to face.

"I want you to take them off for me mi amor." He breathed. Shuddering and nodding I fell to my knees, carefully hooking my fingers in the waist band of the undergarments and slowly pulling them down. I gulped, sure I had seen Antonio's dick before, but before, it wasn't going in me! I was going in him!..Big difference! He must of seen my slight discomfort because he ran a hand through my hair.

"It will fit if that is what you're worried about." He said. Sitting back down on the bed I saw Antonio grab some lube from the night stand and return us to our previous position. He was against the head board with me in his lap. He coated his fingers and with his free hand brought my head to the crook of his neck.

"If it hurts in _any_ way, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you Roma." He cooed.

"A-Alright." Damn my voice for stuttering. Antonio slowly slid his slicked up fingers down my back again, he prodded my entrance once with his finger, causing me to shiver. I nodded to encourage him and I heard him sigh in relief. I felt the first finger slide in, it took a bit, and it felt alien, I personally didn't know what to think of the feeling. I've never felt anything like it before. He started pumping it in and out, I wanted to scream, it felt amazing! But I held my tongue, literally. I was biting my tongue.

"Can I add another?" I heard him ask. The minute I opened my mouth to answer a moan escaped.

"Dammit…y-yeah you can." I said. Laughing lightly Antonio added the second finger slowly, it hurt a little, a small burning sensation made it's way up my backside. I hissed a bit and he stopped.

"Estas bien?"

"Si, andare avanti." He nodded and pushed it in a little more. Humming to make it better. I smiled despite myself. That bastard, the simplest things he can do to calm someone down. He started pumping the two fingers a little, letting myself adjust to the new fullness I was feeling. After a couple of minutes he started scissoring, the first time he did I let out a yelp of discomfort. Antonio gasped and hugged me tightly with his free hand.

"Lo siento!" He whispered over and over again. My arms had found their way around his middle and were hugging tightly as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I willed the tears back as the searing burn started to fade. Taking a deep breath I nodded for him to continue. I kept telling myself the pain would fade, to just bear with it. And I was right, after about three or four more times the pain wasn't as noticeable. I even groaned in pleasure a couple of times as he started pumping and scissoring at the same time. I had just began to enjoy it a lot when;

"Lovino, lo siento, but I need to add one more. It's the last one I promise mi amor." He said. Closing my eyes I prepared for the burning and nodded, telling him to go ahead. The pain didn't last as long as I thought, and all three fingers were in and pumping in no time. I could feel myself stretching and it felt good, my body was screaming for more though. I needed something bigger.

"A-Antoniioo." I moaned out. Clutching his shoulders I stared at him, he looked worried, as if he had hurt me.

"Si Lovino?" He purred, nuzzling my neck. Closing my eyes and then opening them again I slammed my lips onto his, moving them in desperation and moaning loudly when I felt something be struck inside of me. I pulled away and arched my back calling out Spain' s name as he hit it again.

"I- I need you Antonio! I need you inside of me now ! Per favore, non si tirano indientro!" I gasped out, I was guessing it was my prostate, he hit over and over again. Antonio moaned and pulled out his fingers, leaving me feeling empty. He flipped us over, grabbing my legs and throwing them over his shoulders. I knew what was going to happen next, and I wanted it so bad, I wanted it so bad I was shaking.

"Don't be scared Lovi, I'll be gentle." He whispered. I shook my head and smiled softly up at him.

"I'm not scared you idiot, I'm…I'm excited." I confessed. I felt less embarrassed when I saw his eyes light up in relief.

"Bien, hah, c-can I enter you Lovi?" I bucked my hips up gently and nodded, refusing to talk, my voice would betray me and let out those embarrassing sounds. Antonio smiled softly down at me and gripped my hips.

"This might hurt a bit, just tell me when it becomes too much and I'll stop." He told me. He positioned himself in front of me and began to push in. I jumped at first, surprised at how big it actually was. But I calmed down and let the head slide in, that wasn't painful really. But once he started pushing more in I could feel the pain starting to appear. It was dull at first, but the farther Spain entered me, the more pain faded through me. It built up, like a fire, and I felt like I was on fire, and I hadn't even realized I was crying. I was too busy trying to tell myself it would feel better soon. I felt a hand on my cheek, rubbing circles on it lazily to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry Lovino, believe me, it'll feel amazing soon. I promise. Do you trust me?" Opening my eyes…when had I closed them? I took a deep breath and looked up at Antonio.

"Si, I trust you, just keep going, you seriously worry too much." I muttered. He leant forward and connected our lips, probably to distract me, our tongues battling for dominance. I could still feel the burn as he entered me, but I knew he was now fully sheathed. We continued making out, saliva connecting our lips as we parted, and he sat up a bit, enough for me to move my arms. I put them on my stomach and just stared down at my middle.

"It's…weird..I feel all warm inside." I stated, I blushed so red I was just waiting for the famous quote that 'I look just like a tomato!~', but it never came, instead I saw Spain looking down at me lovingly.

"That's so sweet Lovino~" He purred and he nuzzled my cheek. I squeaked and pushed him away covering my face.

"And it's really fucking embarrassing!" I yelled. I felt Antonio trying to remove my hands but I kept them firmly in place. God I probably look like an idiot! My face all red and me panting and all that crap! He finally pried my hands away, successfully pinning them on either side of my head as he gazed down at me.

"Roma! I want to see your face!" He pleaded, God dammit Spain! I thrashed my head to the right and clenched my eyes shut.

"I thought I said not to fucking look you bastard!" I growled, though half heartedly. I felt accustomed to the feeling of Antonio inside of me and I knew he could tell. He laughed and cupped both of my cheeks, forcing me to look at him.

"No! Don't look at me! I look pathetic! It's-aaaaahhh!" I was cut short as Antonio thrusted in at full force, hitting my prostate full on. He kept holding my face gently, staring at me as I moaned every time he pounded into me. He hit my prostate again and I screamed, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to bring him as close to me as possible. It felt so amazing I couldn't find the words at that moment to describe it. He let go and put one hand on the back of my head, and the other on my back, lifting me off the mattress a little. He pounded into me harder, the bed creaking in protest.

"Mmmn, a-ah! A-Antoonnioo! H-harder, please!" I begged, my nails digging into his shoulders. He groaned in approval and brought my hips into an upright position, he pushed my knee's so that they were almost touching my head and only my upper body was on the bed. He pulled out again panting heavily and thrusted in as hard as he could. His member going deeper in me, causing louder and more wanton moans to fall from my lips. He hit my prostate again, and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. I caught a glimpse of him smirking when I did that. But I didn't care at that moment.

"L-Looovinoo, Oh Dios, please let me go faster, harder mi amor!" He called out, his chest heaving and sweat glistening off of it. I gave a groan and called his name again;

"Antonio! S-Si! Go as hard and as fast as you want! Please!" I all but screamed. My stomach flipped when I heard him scream my name, in pure pleasure, he pounded me into the mattress. And si, I know my ass is going to hurt tomorrow like it never has before, but I don't care! It's worth it! Antonio angled himself so his hardened member his my prostate every time, and every time he hit it, pleasure would shoot up my spine, and more fire would engulf my body, and my voice would scream. His name, just shouts, incoherent plea's to move faster, anything my brain could ACTUALLY put together as a full thought. I lost track of time, and the boiling feeling in my abdomen was getting harder and harder. And I knew that I would explode soon, as selfish as it may seem. I didn't want to release..ever. I kind of wanted to stay this way, Antonio in me and holding me in his arms as we made love. But all things must come to an end unfortunately. With one last scream of his name at the top of my lungs I came hard all over his chest. But thankfully, Antonio wasn't even close yet. He kept pounding in me, my body wracking in spasms every time he thrusted back in. My hips would buck up on their own accord, my legs wrapping around his waist, bringing him even deeper into me.

"L-Lovi, I'm so close! You're so tight mi amor, Te amo.." He breathed out. Panting I tried to speak.

"T-Then come in me." I moaned out. He pounded into me a couple more times until I felt another new sensation, it was warm and wet, and it filled me to the brim.

"Anch'io ti amo! Quindi, cazzo quanto fa male!" I moaned out. Because it was true. We stayed like that for God only knows how long. Panting, staring at each other, trying to get our senses back. I shivered when I felt Spain pull out and lay beside me. He grabbed the sheet and cleaned us up quickly. I barely responded to any of his touches, too exhausted to even move.

"L-Lovi?"

"Si?"

"Are you alright?" I chuckled slightly, he really does worry too much.

"Yeah, I'm great." I reply. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, pulling the blankets over us. I twisted in his hold to face him, burying my head in his chest and trying to stay awake for just a little bit longer.

"Happy birthday Lovino, I hope you had a good one." Antonio whispered. Then I remembered my wish I made this morning. Hell it..actually came true..this-this was the most memorable birthday I've ever had. Shaking my head and laughing lightly I snuggled into his embrace.

"Grazie, you bastard. And this is going to be one I remember." I say, I feel him smile into my hair and whisper a 'Bunos Noches' before his breathing slows to an even pace. Mine soon followed as I closed my eyes and finally let sleep over come me, but not before muttering one last 'I love you Bastard…'.

_The End_

(A/N I DID IT! FINALLY! I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a HORRIBLE time typing this up, so many days where I had severe writers block . then I FINALLY get to the smut part, and I lose my free wifi..aka, the neighbors wifi that they forgot to put a password on XD, they moved so I lost my internet and had to wait for my parents to get out own wifi. But, this is it, the end. I hope you all liked it! If anyone wants to request a story or pairing I will be happy to do so, I have NOTHING going on this summer so, yeah. I'm proud of this chapter though, 19 pages on Word! YES! So I'm gonna go now. Keep a look out for some USUK, GerIta, and some Spamano and GerIta roleplays I do with friends! Reviews are loved! ^^ Love you all who read this and made it this far. Arriverderci!)


End file.
